


A head full of screams.

by SCP_Dr34m



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28493271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCP_Dr34m/pseuds/SCP_Dr34m
Summary: Wilbur has trouble sleeping one night.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Kudos: 23





	A head full of screams.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first serious story so please be kind haha, you can find me @scp.dr34m on most social media.

The brunette awoke in a cold sweat, his breathing prominent in the cold room he slept in. What had happened? Well Wilbur Soot, a normally laid back and funny boy, he had had a nightmare. Not his first and he was certain it wouldn't be his last. 

Wilbur looked around his darkened room, his eyes adjusting to the void until he could pinpoint his alarm clock. 

3:00am

He groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose, his hands still clammy and his arms still covered in the red lines his nails had left on his scarred skin, the skin of a boy with a detailed past he kept to himself. You see Wilbur hadn't always lived with his makeshift family, he once lived among the narrow streets of a nearby city, a city that had left the child it had been given broken, alone and unsure of its future. 

That was what the nightmare had been about, his time alone, alone. Holy fuck he hated that word, who knew a word so small and dismissible could hold so much power over the seventeen year old. Yet it did, the last time he had been alone it had almost been made permanent. He remembered that day, the day Phil saved him from the streets. It was rare for a child so young to remember something so long ago. But an event like that sticks with you. The cold and dull wind running past worn fingertips, weaving its way through dark waves of hair and over a pale and fragile face. A small dot amongst the bigger things in the world a guardian angel saved the boy when he needed it most. 

The small child clung to the sleeves draped over his arms as his face was smothered in tear stains that the wind made cold and painful. He wanted to scream, for help. anyone, please, save me. But his voice was locked inside his throat, only able to make choked noises of pain. He had made his way up to that roof overlooking his small city home as alast attempt, he was tired, exhausted even and he wanted an out, he didn't know what else he could do, he has no one and nowhere to go to. A large shadow loomed above him, he believed it to be an abnormally large bird until his eyes drifted upwards. An angel....? It landed behind him, he stood straight and held his breathe in his small lungs clutching to his chest as the creatures foot steps echoed behind him and a large hand was placed on his shoulder. "You are far too young to die."

The door clicked, Wilbur whipped his head towards it, a familiar head of blonde hair peaked in, wind swept and tied back into a small ponytail. "You okay mate?"  
Upon the sight of the man he called his father Wilbur let out a choked breath he didn't realise he had been holding. The older man just nodded in acknowledgment as he made his way over the bed and sat on the edge of it holding his arms open to the boy just like he did those years ago. Wilbur leapt into his arms clinging to Phil like his life depended on it, the screaming in his head slowly began to fade once more and he breathing softened as his two brothers walked in, the youngest half asleep and for once being silent. The family held onto each other. They where safe. And that made Wilbur content in his head again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed me throwing my shiz onto a character, this was mainly a vent piece. keep an eye out for my other works!


End file.
